


Yelling at The Batman

by JasonTodd03



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Older Damian Wayne, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-07 16:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonTodd03/pseuds/JasonTodd03
Summary: Jason Todd, the second Robin, has been unconscious in the Batcave the last three days. His phone has been ringing off the hook ever since. The rest of the Robins and Batman get to find out there is more about Jason than they knew. And someone they had no idea existed....This is my first fic so please keep that in mind and be kind. Sorry about that title, I'm workin' on a better one and taking suggestions if anyone feels like it.





	Yelling at The Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, to start off this is an AU. That way if anyone reads this and thinks that any of the characters are out of character. This does have more that I want to do, I have got more but it will but be posted yet. I just want to test the waters some and get this part out and see how everyone likes it. So for now this is it. Now, this does take place in an Alternate Universe based of off the Young Justice Universe. None of the YJ characters are in this piece. It takes place after season 2 with all the characters alive. Damian Wayne is older here, like around 16 or 17. Roy Harper wasn't cloned. It was just brainwashing like 'Red Sun' was with Conner. I don't know the chronological order of the Red Hood and the Outlaws comics, fair warning. So, Roy Harper, Starfire, Artemis, and Bizarro are all mentioned. They have all somewhat gone their separate ways but they are all still close. Especially Jason and Roy.
> 
> Disclaimer -  
> I own jack shit but my OC and the creative license I took in telling my story. Thanks and enjoy!

Jason had been unconscious for the last three days in the Batcave. Each of them had taken turns staying with him and checking in on him during that time.

Damian came out of the room where Jason was resting with a phone in his hand. 

"What is it Damian?" Bruce asked, turning to look at him. 

All of Bruce's sons were currently in the Cave. Dick had been training on his acrobatic equipment, he was currently making his way slowly to the showers and Tim was going over data to enter into the Batcomputer. Damian had been in checking on Jason. The operative word there being had.

Damian thrust his hand forward, holding the cell phone out. "Todd's phone. Tt. It has been incessantly ringing," he stated, clearly annoyed with device. 

Dick shook his head as he took it from him. "Let's just answer it. It's probably one of the Outlaws. No offense to Jaybird, but he doesn't exactly have a long list of contacts," Dick said holding it up. 

He raised a brow in asking to Bruce. Bruce gave a nod and a vague hand movement as he went back to his papers. 

Tim stood up and moved to stand beside Dick as he answered, putting it on speaker. Before Dick could say a word shouting erupted from the phone. 

"Jason Peter Todd! I leave you for one damn weekend! One weekend and your dumbass goes and pulls this shit?!" 

Each of them wore a look of shock, including Bruce who had turned back around. 

"I swear! I go away and then see on the news that your stupid ass falls of off a damn building?! A Fucking Building Jason! And then you don't even answer your phone! Three days, THREE fucking days I've been calling you! Do you answer? NO! I will be back in Gotham in 10 minutes! If you don't tell me where the fuck you've been hiding out and ignoring my fucking calls, so help me- no help YOU! I will go one by fucking one to every single one of your fucking safe houses my self! Oh, and when I find your ass, you had better pray that help comes before I kill your ass! How dare you?! The least that you could've fucking done was call! You always fucking call! I thought you were dead you asshole!"

She- it was clear that it was a she screaming at all of them- was crying now, they could hear it in her voice. 

"I thought I lost your stupid ass this time. And you had better be alive when I fucking find you! If you're not I'll bring you're dumbass back just to fucking kill you my damn self! You don't get to die asshat! Not a-fucking-gain! No! Why the hell didn't you call?! I called Roy," her voice lost some of it's fury in those last few words. "He was with Jade and Lian in China and knew nothing. Nothing! You know what else? I broke the fuck down and I had to call HER! You made me call her ass! I didn't even get through but I still had to call her orange ass! Apparently Kor'i is off fucking world! That's what the jackass I got through to fucking told me! I don't have anyone else's damn number! I don't even know if Artemis or Bizarro even have a damn cell phone! I know that there are others that help out your stubborn ass! The whole fucking Batfamily! Jason- I just- you really scared me this time. You always call, or at least fucking answer your damn phone and you didn't, and I thought you died and I- I'm just worried about you. I love you Jason." 

There was finally a pause and they just looked at each other in shock.

"Jason? Are you there? Did you pass out?! Shit!" 

Bruce took the phone from Dick then and spoke "Who is this?" He used his Batman voice making the boys roll their eyes at him. 

A huff on the other end of the phone came through then she said "Batman? Huh. So he's with you then? His stubborn ass is still kicking right? Cause if not, I'll kick yours. Don't think that I fucking can't! He's in the Batcave I'm guessing. So why hasn't his phone been answered?" 

The boys blinked and exchanged shocked looks, she thought she could kick B's ass? Jason liked 'em tough evidently. 

"Miss he is unconscious, but alive. Who are you?" 

There was snort before the reply "At least his ass is alive. If you don't know who I am, then I'm not telling you. Don't bother trying to trace this number to find me either. It's a burner and has a ghost chip. Why wasn't the phone answered previously? There are how many of you down there? You, the Robins, the Batgirls, Agent A, not to mention the drop ins? So, there is at least one of your asses down there at a time. Do none of you know how to pick up a phone?" She sounded pissed. 

Bruce scoffed. "Excuse me? No one answered the phone on my order. We assumed it was one of his cohorts." 

You could hear the eyeroll on the other end. "Okay Batman. Is he okay? Is he going to be okay?" She asked, her voice no longer full of sarcasm and anger, but instead worry. 

Dick sighed and took the phone from Bruce. "He's going to be fine. Due to his injuries we sedated him. He's healing, but he's been unconscious for the last three days. He had a concussion and some broken ribs. He's beat up, but he's gonna be okay. We didn't want him trying to take off, so we've kept him sedated. The reason we didn't answer his phone was because it was set on vibrate, half of the time we didn't even know it was ringing. We took him off of the sedative earlier today. I'll tell him to call you when he comes around." A sigh of pure relief. 

"Thank you Nightwing. Thank you." He blinked. 

"How'd you know who I was?" 

A humorless chuckle crackled through. "You're not Batman and you sound to old to be Robin, and I've heard Red Robin's voice before when he called Jason over comms once. When he comes to don't let Batman scream at him about me. If he does while Jay's still down, I'll kick his ass." 

Dick laughed, along with Tim and Damian snorted. Bruce however remained silent as he glared at each of them. 

"Okay, I won't." 

"Listen, not that this hasn't been fun, but I need to get off of here. I need to park and then I have an apartment to clean. Bye." 

She didn't wait for an answer before hanging up. No one said anything for a minute. 

"What the hell just happened?" Tim asked. 

Damian was the one to respond first. "Well it appears that Todd has been keeping things from us, for instance, that he has a girlfriend. Though why she would want that idoit is beyond me." 

Alfred entered the room from where Jason had been staying. "Master Damian it is quite rude to speak of ones brother in such manor," he chastised, "Master Bruce, Master Jason is starting to wake. I have checked him over and will be going upstairs to retrieve something for him to eat. He is however, asking to see Master Tim. I believe he wants to make sure that you're alright. I shall return in a moment," Alfred finished.

He gave them a curt nod before turning to leave. As he walked up the steps Tim looked to Bruce.  
"Go on Tim. I can finish entering this into the computer," Bruce said. Tim nodded. 

"Here, put this back," Dick said handing him Jason's phone. Tim nodded taking it as he walked into Jay's room. 

"Richard? Father is going to finish Timothy's job and Timothy is speaking to Jason. Would you spar with me?" Damian asked. 

Dick smiled as he started walking to the training mats with Damian. "Sure Dami, lets burn some of your energy off." 

Bruce turned back to the computer to finish inputting the data on the newest version of Scarecrow's fear gas Tim had been going over. Recently they had been going over the chemical composition of his newest version and seeing if they could predict how he'd reengineer it next. So far they hadn't found much.

Tim walked into the small room were Jason had been since they had brought him back to the Batcave. Jason was sitting up, he most likely got that way by himself. Idoit. He was shirtless and you could clearly see were Alfred had wrapped his torso and bandaged the superficial cuts and scrapes.

"Hey Timmy, you okay?" Jason rasped out when he saw Tim. His voice sounded rough from disuse. 

Tim walked over and poured Jason a cup of water as he slid the phone onto the table to where it had been earlier. 

He handed it over and replied "I'm fine Jason. Thanks for saving me out there though. How are you doing?" 

Jason drank the entire cup and handed back to Tim. 

"Sore. Last night was hell on my ribcage." Tim put the cup back down on the table. 

"It wasn't last night Jay. That was three nights ago. When we got back here you were out cold, and after Alfred tended your injuries he gave you a sedative to make sure you wouldn't take off until you'd had some rest and managed to heal some. He didn't want you making anything worse. You have a concussion and broken ribs, then some scapes and bruises."

Tim sat on the stool and rolled it over to side of the bed. Jason drug a hand down his face and sighed. "Shit. Well... that's the most sleep I've got in the last year. No one died, right?" Tim shook his head.

"Everyone came back in one piece and in better condition than you did," he answered. 

Jason nodded, then winced as he gestured to his phone. 

"Hand me my phone Timbo, then you can run off. Tell Alfie that I'll stay here and behave until at least tonight if he makes me a cup of the weird tea I like." 

Tim laughed as he handed him the phone. The 'weird tea' was just dandelion tea. He moved to stool back to the table where it had been. 

"I will. He's upstairs right now. I'm glad you're alright Jason, and thank you," Tim said. He ran out and closed the door before Jason could respond. He blinked for a minute taking in that information.

Jason rubbed his eyes gently, then unlocked his phone. Shit! 37 text messages and 89 missed calls. She was thoroughly pissed and really worried. The worst combination for his fate. Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath before pressing the call button. It only rang twice. He really was fucked. 

"Jason?! It that you? Are you okay? I was so fucking worried! It's been three days! Do you know how many damn times I called?!" She screamed the second she had answered the phone. 

Jason winced. This call wasn't going to be nice to his concussion. Not only were his injuries hurting, but now a fresh wave of guilt was eating him alive. 

"Yeah, it's me Babe. I'm fine. Just busted up some. You called me 89 times," he wanted her to know he did check and he did actually gave a fuck. "I'm sorry Case. I know you're pissed. I'll be home soon. Alfie's gonna be on my ass, so there's no way I'm gettin' outta here before late tonight. You're at home now right?" 

Jason heard her sigh in relief, then take a deep intake of breath. "Yes, I'm at home. I'm sorry Jay. You scared the shit outta me. I'm gone two days and your ass falls off a building? I had to see it on the news. Then you didn't call, or pick up. I called Roy. He's in China, with Jade and Lian. They're having a great vacation fyi. I called Her Jay. I was so worried. I. Called. Her. I'm so happy you're okay though. I love you."

If Casey broke down enough to call Kor'i, she really did think he was dead or close to it. She got on great with Roy, but for some reason she hated Kor'i. Jason could respect that and tried to keep them in seperate parts of his life. She liked both Artimes and Bizorro though, so with three outta four he couldn't really complain. 

"I'm so sorry Casey. You know I woulda called if I was conscious. I love you Babe. I'll be home around midnight. If I'm not, I will call." 

"It's good hear your voice Jason. I'll see you tonight. Goodbye, and I love you Jason Peter Todd, my stubborn dork." 

Jason smiled. "See you tonight, it's good to hear you too. I love you too Case." 

She hung up and he sat the phone down on the thin mattress next to his leg. He wanted to go home. Lay on the couch with Casey and do nothing forever. Damn did he miss her. 

"Master Jason, here is your tea and some broth. You're looking better. How are feeling?" Alfred asked as he came back into the room. He sat the tray he was carrying down on the bed next to Jason and handed him the cup of tea. 

"Thanks Alfie. I just feel sore. I'll stay 'til tonight, but then I gotta take off. It was good to see you Alfred." 

Jason hadn't been back to the Manor or the Batcave for a few months now. Hell, it'd been a week and a half since he'd actually seen Casey, outside of her trying to patch him up and him taking off to deal with something. He'd been busy and she was working, and then she went to visit her Aunt for the weekend. Which he seemed to have ruined accidentally. Dammit! 

Alfred gave him a disapproving stare so Jason would start drinking his tea. Bruce walked in a minute later. 

"Jason," He said, his voice was stern and stoic, as always. 

"Bruce," he mimicked. 

If he wasn't pissed at Bruce most of the time, he would've laughed at their exchange. He was though, so he didn't. 

"We need to talk." 

Jason closed his eyes as he drank his tea, he was to tired to roll them and to annoyed to look at Bruce. 

Setting down the now empty tea cup he carefully lifted up the bowl of chicken soup broth and started eating. When Bruce made it clear that he was waiting on Jason to answer, Jason raised an eyebrow. 

"About what? How I saved Babybird's ass?"

Alfred reprimanded him for his fowl language as Bruce shook his head sighing. 

"No. About-" 

"No," Dick cut off coming out no where with a very serious tone. "No Bruce. I gave my word. Leave it alone. You can yell and lecture tomorrow. Let Jay get used to being back with the land of the living for a little while." 

What was going on? Bruce gave Dick a look, but then he dropped whatever it was by saying "We will talk. As for now, are you okay?" 

Jason took another spoonful of soup broth in before saying that, yes, he was fine. 

Bruce nodded, said he was benched until his concussion was gone and his ribs healed at least somewhat. Normally, Jason would argue, but right now he didn't give a fuck. He was leaving tonight and there was no way in hell that Casey was going to let him do any kind of patrolling for a long time. 

So, he nodded. Bruce didn't know what to do with that, so he said he'd check in later and left. 

Alfred re-adjusted his IV and took Jason's now empty tray and followed Bruce out. 

Dick stood there for another second. Then he moved the stool over so that he was in front of Jason. 

"You had us worried Littlewing." 

Jason raised a brow at that. Some of them, he could buy, Bruce not so much. 

"You had a call come in- well actually you had a lot of calls come in. But, we answered it the last time. I figured it was one of the Outlaws calling." Dick paused in his oh so fascinating story. 

He was trying to get a reaction, Jason supposed. The only one that had called him was Casey. Fuck. Well, he figured they'd all meet eventually. Evidently eventually was now. 

"It was a woman. She was yelling. She was really pissed off at you. And really worried about you. And she yelled at Bruce- well, she yelled at Batman. She said that she loved you, Jason," Dick brought up a hand to sratch at the back of his head as he continued "Needless to say, everyone has lots and lots of questions now. Oh, and she threatened to kick Bruce's ass. Twice." 

Atta girl. Only Casey would threaten to kick Batman's ass over the phone. This is one of the reasons why he loved her. Another was that she actually stood a decent chance at kicking his ass. Yes, Casey Ryans was not a woman to be fucked with. She could and would fuck you up. Jason had made sure of that. 

"Yep. I called her back already. She didn't say anything about talkin' with you guys. Knowin' her, she was gonna tell that story in person. I'm gonna be lucky if she's just pissed and worried next time I see her. Otherwise I'm 'effed." 

Dick nodded and remained silent for another minute, then he asked "Who is she?" 

Jason took in a breath. Who is she? How did he answer that question? Cryptically. That's how.   
"The person who patches my ass up." 

"Then maybe you should tell your personal field nurse there, that that's all she is." 

That was all that she was over a year ago. Now? Now she was so much more than someone who could put a few in stitches without throwing up. 

"Field Nurse knows exactly what she is to me." 

Dick smiled and shook his head. "Bruce asked her her name. She told him that if he didn't know, she wasn't gonna tell. That was after she ignored him asking the first time." 

Jason smirked. He had made sure that the family wouldn't be able to track her via her cell phone. He had asked Babs to design the ghost chip in Casey's phone herself. Unhackable, untraceable, no one, not JL, the Bats, or the government would be able to find her via her phone or get any information off of it without her password. He really did owe Babs one for that. 

Damian walked in while they sat there in semi-comfortable silence. He leaned against the door frame. 

"Todd. At least you're conscious. I take it Richard informed you that your Girlfriend called? I like her. She yelled at Father. It was hilarious to see Batman yelled at by an unknown civilian. He had no idea what to do. Thank you for bringing her into our lives, even if it was just for one night," Damian said with a grin.

They both looked at him mildly surprised. Neither of them had expected this reaction out of him. 

"Oh, yes, you mean Jason's Field Nurse? Because that what he said she was. 'Someone who patched him up'," Dick supplied a little to willingly. 

Damian lifted his eyebrows like he wasn't quite sure he believed a word he'd just heard. And like it was amazing news.

"Oh! Is that what we're calling her? Field Nurse? I suppose we've come up with worse code names. It fits. Father is pissed, be warned. Come sunrise he'll want your head. He thinks that you told her everything. If you have, then I want to meet her. Tell her that Robin enjoys her, either way," Damian said. 

He was leaning against the door frame. Jason smirked again. He wouldn't be here come sunrise. 

"Field Nurse will be told. I'm not saying just how much she knows. Thanks for the warning there Babybat, but my ass will be long gone come sunrise. Don't bother following me either," Jason replied. 

Dick laughed a little ams shook his head. 

Tim walked over and perched leaning on the wall just inside the room. He looked at each of them with an eyebrow raised. 

"So?" 

Damian spoke "We're going to call Todd's Girlfriend Field Nurse evidently. He's also planning on taking off soon. I'd say late tonight. He's said not to bother with following him. While normally I would just flip him off and do as I please, I think we should listen to him this time." 

Jason looked a little shocked at that, as did the other former Robins in the room. 

"Why would you listen? And Field Nurse, huh? You told me you had a thing for nurses once Jason," Tim said. 

Damian smiled. Dick laughed. Jason frowned. 

"I like her. I'm not pissing him off. I want to meet her. She is a civilian and she shocked Batman," Damian stated this like it was the most obvious thing in the world as Dick laughed. 

Since Damian had turned 14, he had Bruce had started fighting. More so than they had been. Just like the Robins before him did. Tim chuckled at him.

"So you're gonna stay on his good side hoping to meet Field Nurse?" Tim asked. 

"If none of you chase my ass half way across Gotham when I go to leave, I'll consider it. If you keep the Old Man out of my way when I leave? Then you can. Just a matter of when and if she agrees," Jason spoke up from the bed. 

All eyes went to him. Jason didn't share things like this. Him offering to was a big deal. He really didn't want any trouble when he left. 

"Deal," Damian agreed instantly. 

Dick looked at him then back to Jason. 

"Okayyy. Looks like you've a deal Littlewing." 

"If you follow me or track me via cameras, or let Bruce do it, or have Barbie, good luck ever getting anything from me ever again. I'm not screwing around here. Got it?" 

They all exchanged looks. 

"I can get Bruce distracted with the new Scarecrow fear gas research easily enough, and you can have a scrambler that Babs and I have been working on. Just put it in your pocket and when you come in range with a camera, it'll turn the other way. Obviously, this won't work on ATM cams or any that can't rotate, but for the most part it should do the trick. It's like a scrambler that would just static them out, but doing it this way draws way less attention it," Tim offered. 

He already looked like he was going over what he was gonna say to keep Bruce busy. "I'll need it back when your done though, it's the prototype." 

Jason nodded. He didn't expect any of this when he woke up. 

"I can talk with Pennyworth long enough that you should be able to get out without interference from him." Damian offered. 

Dick liked this. See? His brothers could get along, it was just rare. 

"I'm driving you into the city at least. I'll drop you off at your safe house on the edge of town and turn right around and come back here. All of Bruce's cars have GPS and you shouldn't be riding your bike with broken ribs. Field Nurse wouldn't like it." 

Jason gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. Just to the warehouse." 

Dick smiled, then said "I'll e-mail you a copy of the security video where she told B she'd kick his ass tomorrow." 

Jason nodded, he would love to see that. 

"Okay. Now Damian come on, we are going to do some sparring with the bo-staffs," Tim said as he grabbed Damian. 

They walked out and Dick stood up asking "What time are we leaving?" 

"Eleven." 

Dick looked down at his watch. 

"It's eight now, you should get some rest in. You don't want Alfred or Field Nurse getting pissed off. I'll be back in later." 

Jason nodded. He didn't want an argument after having an entire conversation with his brothers were no one made a death threat. He wasn't gonna lie, it was kind of...... nice. 

Dick gave him a nod before leaving the room as well. Jason shifted and grunted as he moved from where he had been leaning against the wall to laying back down. He forgot how much broken ribs fucking hurt. He picked up his phone and shot out a quick text to Casey before falling asleep again. 

Be there @ 12

By eleven thirty Jason was being dropped off by Dick while Tim distracted Bruce and Damian talked to Alfred about when they would have tea the next day and then whether he, Colin, and Billy should go down and stay with Jon at Kent farm this summer for a week. 

This was after Dick helped him get dressed. Which was harder than you'd think when you had broken ribs. 

As Jason opened his car door Dick said   
"You should go to that diner four blocks from here and have her pick you up. You don't need to be in Gotham in the middle of the night with a busted ribcage." 

Dammit. Why did he have to be right? Casey's place was not close to here and he was sore and didn't wanna shell out money for a ride if he ciuld even get one this late..... And she would want to drive him too. The sooner he saw her the better. 

He nodded "I will Dick. Thanks. Bye." 

Dick nodded as Jason stepped out of the car and watched as Dick drove off. 

Thank God Winter was over. The Spring chill in the air was more than enough in Gotham. He pulled out and lit a cigarette, smoking it on his way to the diner. 

Jason pulled his cell out the pocket of his leather jacket as he stubbed his smoke out before walking into the diner. It was empty. Taking a seat at a booth in the corner and ordering a cup of coffee he called Casey.

Three rings later she answered.   
"Hey Jay. You gonna be late?" He smiled. 

"No. You know that diner in Otisburg, a few miles from Trigate bridge? Rosie's?" 

"Yeah, I know it. I've passed by before, why?"

"I need you to pick me up." He heard rustling and a grunt. She was getting her shoes on. 

"Yeah, I'm on way, but it'll take me like a half hour to get there. Order me a coffee, when I get there it'll be cooled off enough to drink. I'll see you in 30. Bye, I love you," she hollered. 

He could hear her keys jingling in the background. 

"Okay, I will. Bye. I love you, see you in 30," Jason replied as he waved over the waitress. 

Casey stayed on the phone until she was in car. They didn't say anything, he just wanted to make sure she was okay. As the waitress -who was old enough to be his mother- sat down Casey's cup of coffee she slid into the booth across him. 

"She's a lucky girl. Does she know it?"   
She asked nodding to his phone on the table. Jason sighed. 

"She thinks so too. She's not lucky to be stuck with me. Trust me, I'm a mess. I'm the lucky one." 

Chris- her name tag helpfully supplied- squinted at him. She shook her head before telling him "I don't think you're half as screwed up as you seem to. Regardless of that, she is lucky. Because unlike some men, you love her. Genuinely. And you're a decent man, I can tell with your eyes. And those things are harder to come by in this world than you'd think," She rose out off her seat and placed a hand on his shoulder "Besides Sweetheart, even a broken crayon can still color. Sometimes they're better than the others in the box. Take it from someone who's seen enough broken crayons wander in through those doors, and who's one herself."   
And with that she walked away. Over to help the three people who just walked in, effectively no longer making him the only one in the diner. 

A broken crayon huh? He's been called worse he supposes. He took a gulp of his coffee and was slighlty shocked to find out that it was actually decent coffee. 

He was still mulling over the words she'd said to him when the bell above the door jingled. Taking another drink he looked up to see Casey walking to him. He stood up slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him from there. Casey was up on her tip toes to do it, but she didn't want to aggravate his ribs. He did put his arms around her though. 

"Are you okay? You look rough Jay," Casey said as she pressed her forehead to his, the worry clear in her voice. A minute later they sat down. 

"I'm fine Case. Really, I'm just sore." 

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. And at other people that answered your phone. I was worried." 

She took a drink off her coffee, her eyes going wide once the flavor hit her tounge. "No big deal. You've gotta fan now though. Robin sends his love. His exact words were 'tell her Robin enjoys her' the little twerp." 

Casey laughed at that. "Why is he a fan of mine? All I did was yell." 

"Yes, at B. Spawn's older now so and he and B get into more. Each of us did. He likes that you dared to yell at The Batman without hesitation." 

Casey shrugged. "I wanted answers and all I got was a 'Miss, he's unconscious but alive'. It pissed me off Jason. You're older brother was the one who finally gave me answers. I was like two minutes from just saying screw it and looking for the Cave." 

Jason laughed, then held his ribs. "I'm fine, I'll be good as new in a few weeks," he said before Casey could start talking. She still looked worried though. 

The waitress came back over. "Do you two want something a little more substantial than coffee? Or just refills?" 

Casey looked at him, then the waitress. "Nah, just refills, thank you." 

She smiled and walked back to the counter to grab the coffee pot. Once they both had hot coffee Casey looked at her watch. "It's almost one, and I know that's technically not late when it comes to us, but I wanna get home. You?" 

"Yes." With that they finished their coffee and left. Jason may or may not have left a $50 as tip. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be kind if you decide to leave a comment. Please don't leave any negative comments though. I've got enough shit going on in my life I don't need any more. Especially on this, where I came to escape from things. If you have any questions I am happy to answer them. Comments and Kudos are appreciated if you leave them and if not thanks for reading anyways!


End file.
